Shouta and Yamada's Egg
by sarenelsoria
Summary: On their way to the school Yamada is hit with a quirk that makes him lay an egg. When it hatches a baby is born.


The alarm blared and Shouta groaned, he hated mornings and their alarm had to be extra annoying to wake him up. Hizashi continued to sleep on oblivious and Shouta wished not for the first time that he was the deaf one, at least that way he wouldn't have to hear that dam alarm every morning. He hunted around until he managed to whack it with one arm and then gently shake Hizashi's shoulder; he then had to shake the man even harder. Finally he groaned and picked his husband up, tying him up in a somewhat damp capture cloth.

He walked to the shower and turned the cold water on full blast while using his quirk. Hizashi screamed and fought wildly in his arms and Shouta laughed, before he set Hizashi down on the ground. Hizashi stared up at him, in his capture cloth cocoon and Shouta signed to him that he was fine and that Shouta had to wake him up this way, because Hizashi wouldn't wake up when he shook him again.

Hizashi smiled sheepishly at Shouta, as Shouta sighed and turned the water to warm, before releasing Hizashi from his capture cloth. They were both shivering, but the water soon warmed as they washed themselves and each other, the morning ritual one they both enjoyed. Finally they were clean and Shouta tapped Hizashi on the shoulder, signing that he was going to make breakfast while Hizashi fixed his hair. Hizashi nodded and signed back that he loved Shouta and that he would be done soon.

Shouta went to the kitchen and scrambled some eggs, before cooking them in a pan with toast. Usually he didn't have enough time to make lunch, because of their commute and the time their jobs required of them. Hizashi was better at cooking than he was, but his hair took forever to properly style in the mornings. Shouta smiled at the thought of Hizashi, who was combing up his hair in the bathroom, a process that he had perfected but still took ten minutes to get it to the way he wanted. Shouta finished making breakfast and dressed in his hero costume, before grabbing all of Yamada's clothing and his hearing aide case and setting it in the bathroom, he shot out his capture tape in front of his husband to get his attention and gestured towards the clothes, Yamada nodded and signed his thanks, before finishing with his hair and putting on his clothes.

Shouta walked back to the kitchen and started eating his plate of food before it became truly cold. A moment later Yamada rushed by and piled his eggs on top of a piece of toast. "We got to go!" He said and Shouta smiled.

"Yes I'm aware, we can clean this up this evening." He said before snagging several jelly pouches, wishing that they would have the time to go to a grocery store at least for once, he loved jelly packets, but he would like to eat something besides them occasionally. However sleep was more important than making bentos, both he and Yamada hardly got any sleep at all, between their jobs as heroes and their job teaching at UA.

He put the packets in his backpack zipping it up, before they both went out the door. Yamada hastily locking it behind him, as he raced for the station. There never seemed to be enough time between school and hero work for them to just enjoy the morning.

"PRESET MIC!" A tiny voice cried out, the kid had been crying, fluffy yellow feathers covered him from head to toe. "I lost my mama." He said and Shouta found himself holding back an awe at the cuteness of the kid, baby chicks were adorable and so were little boys and the combination together, was just too adorable.

"Of course we will help you little listener, come on take Shouta and my hands, we'll get you back to your mama safe and sound." Yamada promised and the boy eagerly grasped both their hands, a strange green light came from his fingers and before Shouta could erase it, it flowed into Yamada.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Did I just get my quirk?" The little boy asked excitedly. "Do you feel any different, do you?"

"No I don't, better not go holding other people's hands until you know what you can do sport." Yamada instructed the boy and the boy nodded.

"Yes Preset Mic!" He said with a large grin. "I get to meet my favorite heroes and I get my quirk!" He said happily and Yamada and Shouta stared down at him a moment, before they looked up to see a frantic lady who had swan feathers and beautiful white hair.

"Thank you for finding my little Akio, however do I repay you."

"We're heroes mam, it is our job to help those in need, though you should go to the quirk registration building. I believe your son accidentally used his quirk on us."

"Oh dear, I didn't even know Akio had a quirk yet, I'll go right away, thank you so much sirs."

"To serve and protect citizens is an honor, as is helping little boys to find their Mamas." Yamada said and Shouta held back a laugh, that was Yamada, he could joke and be all loud one moment and be quiet and serious the next. His serious side came out while he was doing hero work sometimes and when he was with Yamada. "We've got to get going, study hard little listener and pay attention to what your Mama tells you to do." He said and they both took off at a run towards the train.

They barely made it on board and got to UA on time, when Yamada doubled over in pain. "It feels like my stomach...AHHHHHAHHH!" His quirk activated and Shouta hastily erased it, but that didn't stop Yamada from screaming. Shouta tried to stay calm, as his husband slipped to the floor doubling over in pain.

"Its alright Yamada, your going to be alright, I'm going to turn off your amplifier now, so you can scream as much as you like, we'll get you to Recovery Girl and everything will be alright." Shouta said and turned off Yamada's amplifier, he then stopped using his own quirk and picked up Yamada in his arms running for Recovery Girl's exam room. Yamada tapped on his forearm and signed that something was coming out of him and it was coming out now, he needed to get to a bathroom. He was screaming still, though silently because the amplifier was turned off, Shouta went to the first bathroom he saw and ran into the disabled stall, stripping off Yamada's clothing as fast as he could, some weird white object was coming out of Yamada's ass, he stared at his husband in fear and shock, as Yamada struggled to push, while holding onto his hand with a death grip.

"It's alright, just keep pushing, whatever this is, it's working its way out of you and that's good isn't it? Does it feel good, or does it feel bad, are you alright Yamada? Please be alright." Shouta said and Yamada signed that he was panicking and not helping matters, as he continued to scream a look of agony on his face. It was, but it felt like several hours before the substance made its way out of Yamada's body.

Shouta couldn't get any help because he needed to stay there for Yamada, what if something happened to Yamada while he was gone, what if moving Yamada damaged him in some way. He hesitated a moment, before he pulled out his ear protectors and turned the amplifier on again. He couldn't hear Yamada screaming but other people definitely could and soon he saw several feet under the bathroom stall door. He turned off the amplifier again, before he took out the earplugs.

"What's going on?" Vlad King demanded.

"Get Recovery Girl, Yamada is suffering from the effects of some strange quirk, its making...You don't want to know what is happening here trust me, just get Recovery Girl, I need to make sure he's okay."

"Its always you isn't it, you and your dam class." Vlad King said and he sighed. "Look whatever is going on here, I'll take your class for the day and I'll teach em English too, if Yamada isn't feeling up to it."

"Thank you Vlad King." Shouta said.

"Whatever man, you need help and I can give it to you, it isn't a favor or anything, those kids of yours would tear the school apart, if someone wasn't there to stop them." He said. "Clear out all of you, there's nothing to see here." He added and Shouta was glad that he left with the students, his focus returning to his husband. His husband who was sweating and shaking with the effort of pushing out whatever was inside of him.

"Would it be better if you were on the toilet?" Shouta asked gently and Yamada shook his head, signing that he'd fall off, that he was in pain. "What if I knocked you out, put you in a sleeper hold, while whatever this is happens?" He asked and Yamada nodded so quickly and emphatically that it was clear what he wanted. Shouta felt tears come to his eyes, as he hit Yamada hard with one punch, laying him out. He then pulled Yamada up and sat the unconscious man down on the toilet, his vision was blurring with tears, as Yamada's body shuddered and he moaned even while unconscious.

He heard running footsteps and Recovery Girl's voice. "Open the stall Shouta, I'm here now what's happening?" She asked and Shouta did as instructed. She went over to Yamada and frowned. "What seems to be happening?" She repeated.

"Some sort of white hard oval substance is being pushed out of his body, I knocked him out, and he was in so much pain." Shouta said and Recovery Girl frowned.

"His stamina seems to be lower than usual, but certain hormones are there as well, hormones I've only seen in female patients before." She said and looked at Shouta. "Can you pick him up?" She added and he nodded picking Yamada up gently, Recovery Girl touched the hard oval sphere that was only growing larger. "I believe that he is laying an egg."

"A what?"

"You heard me, your husband is laying an egg, and you truly do have all the luck don't you my dear boy?" She said and then laughed.

"Will he be alright?"

"I think he will be fine, I don't know what the egg will be though, I suppose we will wait and have to see, if you want it to hatch, you'll need to keep it warm however." She said. "Your husband should be fine, why don't you rig up some capture gear and let the egg fall into that? I can give him a sedative while this process occurs, or we could get Midnight in here, but that means you'd either have to wear a gas mask, or leave."

"I'm not leaving his side, do whatever is safest."

"I suppose its Midnight then and the gas mask, you're just lucky that I have one in my go bag and Vlad King thought to get her as well." She said and Shouta heard running footsteps. He hastily rigged Yamada in a crouched position, positioning a nest of capture tape just below him, as Midnight ran into the room and stared at Yamada and Shouta.

"Vlad King said that Yamada was in some accident."

"He's laying an egg dear, could you make sure that he remains unconscious?" Recovery Girl asked, before handing Shouta a gas mask and taking one herself, Nemuri nodded and activated her quirk, pink gas filled the room a moment later, a moment after that the pain lines on Yamada's face eased. Shouta took his husband's lax hand in his own, gently stroking the knuckles, trying to calm down and not panic. Recovery Girl said Yamada would be fine and he trusted Recovery Girl, Yamada would be fine, Yamada would be fine, Yamada would be..." His eyes drifted shut before they snapped open, he glared at Recovery Girl.

"Gave me defective..."He trailed off his body being caught by Nemuri a moment later.

"Was that nessasary?"Nemuri demanded.

"Yes, yes it was, he was panicking and that wasn't allowing me to do my job." Recovery Girl replied as both men snored. "This way I can concentrate on my patient, you know how they both get when the other is injured or in pain." She said and Nemuri nodded. "I'd suggest putting them in a more comfortable area, but I'm not going to separate them and I don't know if moving Yamada is safe yet or not."

"You think Yamada is in danger?"

"I don't know, he is laying an egg, but I don't know the effect this is having on his body, or if its somehow damaging him or not." Recovery Girl said and looked down at Yamada, her focus never wavered from him, over the course of the next three hours, until finally the egg was free of his body and he didn't seem to be any worse for wear. She instructed Midnight to stop using her quirk and the smoke dissipated, both Shouta and Yamada would be out for a while yet, she would think. She gently removed the egg from its capture tape nest and held it to her body, making sure that it was warm. To her surprise it started cracking almost at once, then again she supposed that quirks were known to work in mysterious ways. She set it down on the ground as it cracked open and a cry filled the room, inside the egg was a tiny baby with bright yellow hair and dark black eyes. "Hello little one, my you have a loud cry don't you?" She asked holding the baby gently. "Its alright, we'll go get you some nice warm milk, while your Papas are sleeping." She said and Midnight stared at her and the baby, then at her again, before staring at Shouta and Yamada. She then pulled on Yamada's clothes.

"I'll ask someone for help carrying them to the teacher's lounge, that should be more comfortable than the exam room." She said and Recovery Girl nodded.

"I haven't held a baby since my Grandson was born, I'll have to get All Might to go and get baby clothes for the little one here." She said and smiled.

"We can use Shouta's capture tape for now." Midnight said. "It should be warm enough for him." She added and got scissors from Shouta's bag cutting off a strand of the tape long enough to keep the newborn swaddled. "This is just too weird, as for the baby clothes, the way All Might dresses do you really believe that he's best for this job?" She asked and Recovery Girl laughed. "No I'll go and get the clothes he needs, he'll need formula and blankets and what do babies need?"

"I'll write you a list and you can get everything, I forget how none of my co workers ever have had kids." She said and smiled. "I'll send it to you at the baby store your going to, as well as the address for the store, don't worry about formula I'll send All Might to a grocery store." She added and Midnight nodded, leaving her with the baby. She stood and walked form the room staring at the teachers and students that were gathered, they all stared at the baby in her arms. "Ah All Might, just the man I was looking for, can you run to the grocery store and get some baby formula, this little one is hungry."

"I would be the fastest Mam, I do not mind running myself." Iida said and smiled at the baby in her arms. "To protect such innocent young life, that is the epitome of what it means to be a hero." He said and she nodded.

"Go I need help carrying Eraserhead and Preset Mic to the teacher's lounge, it was best for both of them not to be conscious through the birth."

"Midnight looked white, she wouldn't talk to us." Midoria said and frowned. "Are Hizashi Sensei and Aizawa Sensei alright?"

"They are fine, Preset Mic might be a bit sore after the laying." She said and several men winced. "It was not a comfortable process, nor one that was easy on the body, but childbirth rarely is." She said as Iida took off. "And this little one is absolutely adorable, I wish he'd not have inherited Preset Mic's gift for screaming, but its good that he has a healthy set of lungs. If he'll have one or both of his father's quirks I don't know, it's too soon to tell, but he appears to be a healthy newborn baby." She said and smiled down at the baby in her arms.

Shouta frowned as he heard wailing, what was Yamada doing. "Hush now little one, its alright, settle for your Uncle Toshinori." Toshinori's voice was gentle but strong and then to Shouta's considerable surprise he started to sing. "

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns to brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!" Toshinori sang, but it didn't seem to help at all, Shouta's head cleared slightly from the fog of sleep. He sat up and stared at Yamada who was snoring across from him, while Toshinori sat in a chair, his arms clasped around a tiny wailing baby in Shouta's capture cloth.

"What's happening, whose baby is that?"

"Its your baby." Toshinori said. "Well at least it hatched out of the egg Yamada laid and it looks like you. I offered to watch it after class, I have some experience with babies, enough to know how to care for one." He said and Shouta stared at Toshinori and the baby he was holding in his arms.

"This shouldn't be possible." He muttered and stared at the baby again. "This shouldn't be possible."

"But it is and he's adorable, what are you gonna call the little guy?" Toshinori asked.

"In order to call it anything, I'd have to wrap my mind around its existence, this shouldn't be possible." Shouta repeated, he felt his heartbeat accelerating, how on earth was he going to take care of a baby, going to raise it? He wasn't even sure how good of a job he did teaching and this was a lot more responsibility than high school students. What if he dropped it, what if Yamada burst his eardrums.

"Whoa now calm down, it will be all right, why for I am here. This little tyke is about the safest baby in the world, what with all his Uncles and Aunties, we'll help you and Yamada Shouta, and you aren't alone in this. After all we're all good friends and colleagues."

"There's no way I'm trusting Snipe with a baby." Shouta said starting to truly panic. "And Nemuri would be even worse, she's always had a thing for cute things, but she's never able to properly care for them!" He felt his vision turn spotty.

"Whoa now Shouta its alright, you need to calm down, take a deep breath and hold it in for three superheroes, then exhale, can you do that for me friend?" Toshinori asked and Shouta glared at him, before breathing and trying to calm himself.

"Auntie Midnight is back! I've got everything my little nephew could ever want." Midnight said and Shouta sighed, he did think of the staff of UA like family, but this is ridiculous. "Who's ready to get out of Papa's stinky capture scarf, little Chickey is that's who!" She said and stared at Shouta who stared at her, she was loaded down with bags. She set them down as he watched.

"You need to be very gentle Nemuri, he's not like the children you're used to holding."

"I'm not his six year old sister Toshinori, I know how to handle babies! I've had to rescue them before, like all heroes do." She said.

"Your not changing him, I am." Shouta said finally, he'd be dammed if he let someone else change his son, regardless of how the child was born. He looked through the bag and smiled, there were a lot of bright outlandish clothes, but there were also some dark ones.

"That's the wrong bag, you need this one, I had to make sure my little nephew had clothes for a while, didn't I?" Nemuri asked and Shouta sighed, rummaging through the bag she'd pointed out. He found a tiny pair of headphones and smiled when he saw one shirt in particular _Daddy's little listener._ He had a lot of Preset Mic merch around the house, but he'd never thought that his family would own that particular item. He gently put the baby on a table, as he took him from the capture tape, he then dressed the baby and put the tiny little headphones on his head. The baby was adorable, even as upset as he was, his little hands balled into fists as he wailed. He had a fuzzy patch of bright yellow hair and Shouta's eyes. Shouta scooped him up after he was finished changing him and simply held him to his chest, swaying slightly back and forth, back and forth. Slowly the baby calmed and he turned to Toshinori.

"Has he been fed?"

"Yes but I suppose he's due for another bottle." Toshinori said sheepishly, before getting out milk and formula and heating it in the microwave. He handed the bottle over to Shouta who took it and sat in an armchair. He then swaddled the baby in his capture cloth again, tying the baby to him. His son stared up at him as Shouta fed him the bottle, the tiny headphones sticking out form the baby's ears.

"That's a good boy, drink your milk, soon your silly Daddy will be up, he's louder than anyone has a right to be, but he's our silly Daddy yes he is and he will love you so much." He said, he knew that the baby couldn't hear him with the headphones on, but he needed to talk to it. He watched as it drank its milk. "I forgot a burping cloth, could you pass one over?" He asked and a burping cloth sailed through the air, he caught it neatly and laid it on his shoulder as he patted the baby's back. "There we go little one, all full and warm." He said and settled the baby back in the harness he'd made for it. The baby's eyes closed slowly, before blinking open, before closing again. Soon it was asleep, its tiny mouth partly open as it breathed. Shouta couldn't look away and hesitated a moment, before he stuck one finger out, stroking the baby's soft cheek. The baby didn't stir and Shouta smiled gently at the infant.

A moment later Yamada flailed on the couch and groaned as he hit the floor. "Shouta!" He whined the moment he saw Shouta. "Why does my ass hurt so much?" He asked and everyone in the room laughed.

"We're parents Yamada, come see our son." Shouta said and showed Yamada the baby, he blinked at the baby in surprise, before his face lit up in a smile.

"I don't care how this is possible, I'm just so glad it is." Yamada said and smiled at the newborn baby. "He's adorable what should we call him?"

"I've always liked the name Rin, what do you think Yamada?"

"Its perfect, welcome to the world, little listener, my son, Rin." Yamada said and Shouta smiled looking over his shoulder at their son, it was with reflection the happiest day of his life by far.


End file.
